3,2,1 Happy New Year!
by MeronS
Summary: Mob and Teru spend the New Year's Eve together, getting closer than ever. Mb100 AgeAU New Year's special


Mob was running around his apartment, hastily packing his overnight bag.

So far Reigen and Dimple had had to tell him that he had absolutely no need for neither three pairs of socks nor underwear. A change of clothes would do. Nothing extra. Overnight bags were meant to be light and small. Mob was packing for a whole holiday.

"I really hope that you remembered the keys", Reigen told Mob from where he was lazing around on the sofa. He had made himself a bowl of instant noodles to eat as a snack and was slurping on those. Mob kept glaring at the boy making a mess and eating junk food on his sofa but it was no use. Reigen ignored everything.

Dimple on the other hand was actually trying his best to help Mob pack, not just shout orders and reminders. The spirit felt the need to try and help Shigeo in any way possible. The man was way too stressed out about this all. A night away from home also seemed like a very good idea. They had been really busy after the Christmas holidays with work.

And why was Shigeo Kageyama, an Esper and an entrepreneur, so stressed out and running around?

The answer was simple. Mob would be going to Teruki Hanazawa's place for the weekend to welcome the upcoming New Year. He had promised to do so at the end of the couple's Christmas date just a week before. And this time he could remember making that promise, unlike how it usually was.

Mob was already regretting ever making that promise though. Teru had been calling him every single day to make sure that their plans were clear and that Mob would indeed be coming. Mob was tempted not to answer if the phone was to ring today before he was supposed to meet with the blond. They were both looking forward to the night but Teru was taking it too far.

The couple had planned to rent and watch a movie. They would first drive to Teruki's place to drop off Mob's stuff and then continue with a walk to the city to buy ingredients for hot pot and maybe also something to drink later. They'd watch the festivities in the city and enjoy the perfect weather as well. A small walk would work up a good appetite so the two could get right to cooking when they got back.

It was cold but tolerable with the right equipment. There was no wind or clouds and the ground was blanketed by a layer of powdery snow. Crowds were already beginning to gather in the city in hopes of seeing the fireworks and watching the many shows performed around the park.

"Keys?" Dimple was asking Mob for the key items as he watched the man try and put his shoes on at the same time as he was buttoning his winter jacket. It was impossible and Dimple made sure to catch Mob if he was to fall.

Mob nodded furiously, putting his scarf and gloves on.

"Phone?"

"Hm", another nod.

"Wallet?"

At that Mob felt his pockets but came out empty. He shook his head and ran back to his room to fetch the leather item. It was thin but Mob wasn't going to let Teruki pay for everything tonight. Not again.

As Mob got back, his phone rang. He answered it while putting his wallet securely into the breast pocket of his jacket.

It was Teruki. He was already waiting outside and was wondering if Mob was awake and ready to leave. He was threatening to honk the horn soon if Mob wasn't down by the car in another five minutes.

Mob only huffed. It was already way through the afternoon and Teru was joking if he was awake. He had been for hours already, getting ready. He bet the blond had just woken up. He was usually the one who slept in.

Dimple could hear the blond laughing on the line, reassuring Mob that he had only been joking and not making fun of him at all. Mob could take all the time he needed. Teruki's car was heated and he was tuned in on a good radio station. He was as comfy as one could be.

"Have a nice night! Call me when you get back!" Reigen shouted Mob as the man was finally out of the door.

Dimple had fixed his scarf and shirt collar as they were both crooked and the raven head hadn't noticed either one. He sometimes felt like a nanny. Watching over both Shigeo and Reigen.

"Will you be staying in?" Mob asked Reigen. He wouldn't mind at all. He trusted the boy fully but would prefer if the boy would get back home. Dimple wouldn't be able to do much if there was danger or an emergency. It would be better if the boy was in his own bed back home.

"About an hour more. Dimple and I will go to my place. We have some cool fireworks to light", Reigen cheered, clearly excited of the idea of staying up late, eating junk food and firing fireworks.

Dimple didn't seem as excited but Mob knew that the green spirit was always looking forward to learn something new. He hadn't seen that many fireworks before so he wanted to learn about those. Maybe they were good tools for world domination.

"Alright. See you later. Call me if anything happens."

"Yes mom. Just go already. Your date is waiting", Dimple smirked and waved Mob to just go and leave him in charge of the house.

Mob nodded and closed the door behind him, running down the stairs of the apartment complex. He stopped for a minute to think about Dimple's choice of words. Did he really sound like a worried mother? Surely he didn't. He'd have to ask Teru for an opinion.

"There you are, darling! I thought that the kid had done something to you", Teruki smiled as Mob sat down on the seat next to him. Teruki leaned in to put the seat belt on for him, to which the raven head blushed and mumbled that he wasn't a baby and could've done it by himself. Teruki was a true gentleman when Mob was by his side.

"Do you have everything you need? You look like you've got enough stuff to last you a week", Teruki smiled as he gave a small peck on Mob's cheek, "Or are you going to stay longer? I'd be thrilled."

"Dimple and Reigen said that too", Mob mumbled, giving Teru a kiss as well, "I really didn't even pack that much. It's my smallest bag."

"Yes, yes. Remind me to never let you pack my bags."

Mob huffed and pouted a little as Teru started the car.

The ride wouldn't be long but the two would have enough time to make it really awkward if neither of them started a conversation. It was a good thing that Teruki had a topic already since Mob wasn't going to go ahead.

"So, how was your Christmas? You spent it with your family, right?"

Mob nodded. He and Ritsu had travelled to their childhood home where both of their parents still lived.

The parents were both retired and had all the time in the world now.

The boys had tried their best to get their parents to start with a hobby or something but hadn't managed to find one that would interest either of them enough to continue for longer than a couple months.

The mother had decided to make this Christmas extra special and cook. And when she had the time and skills, she cooked, a lot. The table had been full of food both on dinner and when it was time to eat dessert.

Needless to say, Reigen and Mob were still eating leftovers. They were running out of ideas how to use them in any alternative ways. Plain chicken and Christmas cake were beginning to taste quite bland. Mob had never thought that he could say that, but it was true.

Ritsu had had it easy. He had given most of the sweet stuff to the kids and used the rest little by little in his packed lunch. He made one for Shou as well, so the leftovers were soon gone.

Although Reigen ate a lot, he had food in his place as well, so it slowed him down considerably. He and Mob could never beat Ritsu and his ways.

Teruki had spent the Christmas with his parents as well.

It had surely been a lot colder than Mob and Ritsu's.

Teruki had moved out when he had been around 14 and hardly visited since. Not that his parents called him either. They just slowly drifted apart and stopped contacting each other. There was the occasional call or a birthday wish but nothing else much.

The family dinner had been awkward to say the least. It was impossible to start a conversation and when someone would, it would quiet down in minutes. The longest they had stayed in one topic was half an hour and it had been about work. What a joyous topic on Christmas Eve.

At least Teruki's parents had liked the presents he got them and even thanked him with a hug.

And that was exactly why Teruki was yet to introduce Mob to his parents. It wouldn't be fun for either side.

Now that Teru thought about it, Mob hadn't spoken to him about telling his parents about them dating. Their reaction was sure to be much more exciting to see if Ritsu was anything to go by. Teruki hoped that the thing with the silverware wasn't a family tradition or heritable.

"Welcome home!" Teruki sang as he parked the car and ran to open Mob's door for him. He had barely escaped from telling Mob about his Christmas and family. Speeding a bit had paid off in the end and they hadn't met a police on the way either.

The raven head smiled but told Teruki he shouldn't have. If things were going to continue on like this, Teruki would be feeding Mob by the end of the evening.

Teru even carried Mob's bag for him, although Mob had told him not to. He carried it all the way to the door up the several flights of stairs showing no signs of exhaustion. He must've been working out.

Mob stepped in first, followed by Teruki who put Mob's back down on the hallway floor.

There was no reason to take off their jackets and shoes so they just went straight to the fridge to see its contents. The two would be leaving soon anyways. They could stand the heat for a minute or two. They just wanted to determine what they would need to buy from the supermarket.

Mob stared at the contents for a long time. It looked a lot like his. Just a couple boxes of leftovers, cans of drinks and some dried up greens. Why was it always the healthy stuff that went bad first in their fridges? Was it some sort of a curse?

They both had to laugh. They'd really need to buy some stuff if they wanted to eat at all tonight.

After checking the cupboards they made a list of the things they needed. It ended up being a lot longer that they had first thought. Almost two columns worth of food items.

After a small argument, they decided that they would split the bill. Teruki could definitely pay for it all but then Mob would feel bad. Teruki would feel bad if Mob would feel so, so it was easier to comply.

The city was busy with people buying food for the night's festivities.

They really should've come a bit earlier. Two men holding hands caught the attention of many.

Some just stares while some even pointed. A group of girls tried to take a picture.

It was a good thing that Teru was used to this. He had dealt with a lot of paparazzi before and knew exactly what to do. He really hoped that the girls had only wanted a picture of him and wanted nothing to do with Mob. Mob didn't need any extra attention. He was Teruki's.

The girls understood very well as Teruki explained to them that he wasn't working at the moment and would love it if the girls would delete the picture. He didn't want anyone to be included in an evening mag's cheap story. He did give them autographs as well as took photos with them as a thank you when the girls happily complied.

Mob had to clap a bit when Teruki returned to his side. He as a bit of an introvert wouldn't have stood a chance against the girls.

"Yes you would!" Teruki patted Mob' back as an encouragement and took his hand to his once again as they continued on their way to the supermarket before it closed for the night.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Teruki skipped to Mob's side where the man was picking out some mushrooms. Teru had a bag of carrots and potatoes in his hands and presented them to Mob.

"Did you want potatoes? If so then sure", Mob nodded as he showed the blond a bag of some very delicious-looking mushrooms he was planning to put into the pot as well.

"Sure. Let's just put in everything possible. It will taste awesome!"

"Alright", Mob smiled as he picked out some leek, spinach and other greens.

He was having a lot of fun shopping together like this and he bet that Teruki was feeling the same way. Mob was hoping that he could awaken some warm family memories for the blond with this. Thinking about the whole Christmas fiasco Teruki must've had, Mob was determined to make this day the best one possible.

The two picked out a bottle of wine as well as some salty snacks to eat while watching the movie before finally heading to the checkout.

Teruki had rented the movie beforehand. It was yet another action movie. It was Mob's favorite genre and Teru didn't dislike it although he was more into romance and comedy.

The two got back to the apartment without any disturbances like more paparazzi or eager New Year's reporters wanting to talk to the cute couple.

Mob let out a long breath as he finally got to take his heavy winter shoes off and peel from his jacket and scarf. The hat fell onto the floor from where Teruki picked it up and handed back to Mob.

"You really must be an introvert if you get that overwhelmed just by being outside", Teruki joked as he went to unpack their shopping bags, two big ones packed full.

"I don't want to hear that from an actor", Mob shot back, joining the blond in the small kitchen.

The apartment was built very similar to Mob's, a single bedroom and bathroom and a living room with a built in kitchen. The only real difference was the shining and pristine interior. The furniture looked like something straight out of a magazine. The building itself was also much newer than the one Mob lived in. It had all the modern goods installed.

Teruki never made a big deal of his earnings but visiting him made it clear that he got paid really well. He did of course like clothes and owned many brand items but he didn't boast or anything.

All those photoshoots weren't for nothing then as much as Ritsu called them lazing around in favor of being in the school teaching the kids. Teruki had just been in the TV too, in a Christmas themed commercial featuring some hair product.

"You hurt me so", Teruki smiled as he kissed Mob's cheek, watching the raven head rummage through his fridge for any more of those convenience foods. He had learned that Teru pretty much lived with that junk. A lengthy lecture had ensued, leaving Teruki feeling really bad about his eating habits.

He had learned what the things contained and how much it all ended up costing him in the end. Mob told him that he was to learn how to make fresh and healthy food. It will be better for his body too. An actor needs to take care of their looks.

"-and if you make the food yourself, you can choose how much to make. You don't make too little or too much. You never have to throw any food away", Mob continued his lecture.

He had become a real pro in the subject after moving out and learning the cost of food the hard way. He had lived on instant ramen for two months as he read books and watched videos on the subject. He could turn dry bread into a full three-course meal now and make it taste heavenly. The true achievements of a low-paid single man living alone. He was still learning though, and made mistakes like anyone else.

After meeting Reigen Mob had concentrated on making his foods as healthy as possible. A growing body needed the vitamins and such, not the junk food Reigen so loved.

"I know, it's all my bad", Teruki pat Mob's head, silencing the now mumbling man. He was going on and on about vitamins and minerals now. Teruki didn't need nor want to hear that.

"No, I didn't mean it like that", Mob shook his head furiously.

Teruki nodded, "Yeah. So, what should I do? Give me orders or I don't know what to do. You're the chef here"

Mob blushed madly and showed a cooking book to Teruki, turning to focus his attention on washing and cutting the vegetables for the hot pot.

Mob would make the hot pot while Teruki was in charge of the dessert.

It didn't seem like a fair share but seeing how much more experienced the raven head was in the kitchen, it made sense. Teruki would only end up cutting himself if he was left in charge of the main dish. Neither wanted that to happen. A visit to the hospital wasn't on their list of stuff they wanted to do tonight.

They would be having chocolate cupcakes. The plan had been to either make chocolate cookies or a cake, but after a little debate cupcakes seemed like the best option. They were easy to eat and not as simple and unoriginal as cookies.

Cupcakes were also in the short list of things Teru could make without messing up. He would just read what it said in the book and do just as told.

Mob made sure to keep an eye on the blond the whole time. He had to teach Teru how to properly crack an egg when the male had tried it with one hand and ended up with a bowl full of egg shells. Needless to say, the cupcakes might be a bit crunchy.

Mob didn't go and call the man a disaster in the kitchen right away. He too had had his fair share of embarrassing moments and understood fully what Teruki was feeling. The blond's busy schedule also didn't leave him with much time to practice his skills either.

Mob could remember how he himself had tried to defrost something in the microwave and almost ended up burning the whole kitchen. Putting the thing on full power seemed like a good idea. It would take less time and get the thing done. Too bad it didn't work that way. A foul smell lingered for weeks.

The two left the pot to simmer and the cupcakes to bake in the oven, making sure to have an alarm on so that neither would burn and go bad. They didn't have the ingredients for a second batch.

They were now getting the movie ready. The two had decided to leave the snacks for later when they would watch the New Year's special broadcast. They wouldn't want to ruin their appetite before tasting what they had made together.

Teruki had also bought some small fire crackers they could light and watch in the balcony. They could watch the bigger fireworks from there as well. Teruki lived in the higher floors so the view was great.

Yes, Teruki had a balcony. Yet another difference to Mob's place.

"Do you want to begin before the food is done and pause the movie to get them to the table?" Teruki asked as he put the DVD in.

Mob was already sitting by the kotatsu. Teruki had one for the cold winter season. It was warm and cozy and beat a sofa any day in his opinion. They could also eat the food while watching. It was a win-win situation.

"Sure. The hot pot might be done already. I'll go check", Mob nodded as he gingerly left the warm kotatsu to take the pot off the heat.

Mob then took out two plates and the rice they had put into the cooker before. Everything was nice and ready. The smell was delicious.

Teruki helped him carry all the food into the table. He then went to fetch a carton of milk for Mob and a can of soda for himself to drink with it.

Mob lifted the lid up and dodged the steam escaping from under it. Everything looked well-cooked and done.

"Looks so good!" Teruki drooled as he watched the huge serving they had to share, just the two of them. Teruki would surely have some left to eat tomorrow as well. Not that he minded at all.

Mob nodded, "Go take the dessert out of the oven too. It looked ready when I checked it."

"Yes captain! Just don't start while I'm gone", Teru did a mock salute as he ran into the kitchen and took the cupcakes out of the oven. As Mob had told him, they were the perfect color and definitely well done.

"Stupid", Mob huffed, serving them both a cup of rice.

The meal was mostly silent save for the voices coming from the TV.

The food was too good for words and both of the men were focused on the movie playing on the screen.

Teruki did sneak closer to Mob at some point and finally came to rest his chin on Mob's shoulder. Mob leaned his head to rest on top of Teru's. From that position they would from time to time feed each other a piece of meat of a vegetable.

Teruki even got a sip out of Mob's milk which was a rare thing for Mob to do. It was like finally getting to touch an animal that had been avoiding your and you love for months. Teruki felt like hugging Mob right there and then, but held back. He didn't want to spook Mob.

The duo were done with their late dinner as the credits of the movie begun. Their timing wasn't planned but it was perfect.

The movie had been good. Teruki was surprised to how good actually. It had had romance and comedy in it as well, with the amazing action scenes and detailed characters. They would need to watch the second part some other day. Teru just hoped that it would live up for the hype. The second part usually was a total flop compared to the original.

And as Teruki had anticipated, there was a lot of food left for him to eat. It would get him at least two meals. He could finally have a good packed lunch for school. He couldn't wait to see Ritsu's reaction when he told that it was made by Mob.

The blond carefully put the pot to the balcony to cool down before he could move it to the fridge. All the rice was gone at least.

"Would you like some wine with your cupcakes?" Teruki asked as he watched Mob chug down yet another glass of milk. He knew that Mob wasn't a drinker. He hardly ever drank alcohol and stuck to either beer or cider when he did. A fancy wine would be a new and hopefully nice experience for him and hopefully for Teru as well. He knew that Mob was lightweight.

"Sure. I'll have a glass", Mob nodded, helping put the dirty dished away. They didn't want to worry about those in the morning.

It was a good thing that Teruki had a dishwasher. It was an amazing piece of technology. Mob's hadn't worked in years so he had always washed his dishes by hand. This was a welcome change.

"Coming right up, lovely."

"Off with the names", Mob jokingly glared at the blond's retreating back.

"Oh come on. You should just come up with one for me too. I have a list for you."

"Alright, cactus."

Teruki snorted, "What part of me looks like a cactus? Your little bro is the cactus around here!"

A cactus was a great way to describe the younger Kageyama actually. A spiky and repellent exterior with a soft and gentle inside. Soft and gentle for some that it. Ritsu was a cactus inside and out when it came to Teruki.

"The hair", Mob mumbled, closing the dishwasher.

"It was a long time ago!" Teruki knew which hairstyle the man meant. He had hand a pillar of blond, spiky hair at some point. Hey, no judging. Everyone had their phases.

"I have a terrible imagination", Mob shrugged, taking the glass of wine from Teru's offering hand.

Teruki sat back down with Mob by the kotatsu and placed a tray of fresh and yet slightly warm cupcakes in front of them. Teru snuggled close to Mob before taking a sip out of his glass.

"Take you time."

Teruki hadn't know what kind of drunk Mob was.

There were many kinds of drunks in the world. There were those who got angry, emotional or even sad when drunk.

Teruki would've almost wanted to see the first one with Mob.

Too bad that Mob wasn't angry when drunk. He just got very talkative and many of the walls he had built up during his long life crumbled down.

Mob had had three glasses in total. The wine had been surprisingly tasty and Teruki was a good at serving it as well, making Mob drink a lot more than he had been supposed to.

"Let's not make the bottle float. No, not the kotatsu either", Teruki smiled as he put back down the items Mob had made float without even noticing it.

"I'm not making them float. They just fly on their own", Mob mumbled, face buried to Teru's neck. He was kissing the exposed neck while he spoke.

Teruki was ticklish. He tried his best not to squirm away from the rare show of affection.

"Yes yes, my love. Bottles usually tend to fly on their own. I wonder if this one is late from its migration flight", Teruki quietly laughed, kissing Mob's forehead.

"Hey Teruki?" Mob mumbled, taking a sip out of his glass. Teruki had given him some juice. He wouldn't drink any more wine this night.

Mob was sure to have a headache by the morning and a slight hangover. Teruki didn't want Mob to forget about this night though so three glasses would be enough. Teruki didn't need Mob thinking that he had gotten the man drunk and taken advantage of him.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Reigen could move in as well? What about Dimple?"

"What are you talking about, honey?"

"I mean, if I move in with you, then what will happen to those two?"

Teruki wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Mob was actually talking about moving in with him. He had never even mentioned such things before.

"We could move in a bigger apartment. How would an office sound like?"

"Yeah, I need a place to work as well", Mob was deep in thought.

"Or we could rent a room for you", Teru continued, "I know someone who rents places for businesses. I'm sure we could work something out."

Mob just nodded, clearly already thinking of something completely else.

The duo decided to light the fireworks they had in the balcony.

It was already dark, so even the small sparkles they had would look pretty.

Teruki was almost tempted to scare Mob with the sparkler but decided against it. Mob looked like he was having so much fun so the blond didn't want to ruin it.

Mob was already sobering up a bit, his cheeks weren't as flushed as they had been before. His walls were up again as well.

"Do you think the city will have its own fireworks this year?" Mob asked as he dumped his sparkler, which had gone out already, into a bucket of water. They didn't want to start a fire and burn down the whole apartment complex after all. They were playing it safe.

"Hm. Let's hope so. They're always so big and colorful", Teru nodded.

The city would have its own fireworks show right when the clock hit midnight, and it was a sight to behold. They were also the loudest and were sure to wake up anyone who had fallen asleep on their couch.

Mob yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. He and Reigen had been working all the way to the night yesterday and just before today Mob had done paperwork. He hadn't had the time for sleep or even a nap.

Teruki noticed how tired his partner was, even though the raven head tried his best to hide it from him. Teru's eyes were trained to see right through Mob. There was no place to hide.

"I have a view of the park from my bedroom. Would you like to lay down for a bit? You look exhausted", Teruki asked as he helped Mob up from where he was crouching down. Teru planted a kiss onto the man's hand. Sneaky.

"I won't fall asleep", Mob nodded, agreeing with the idea. His head was feeling a bit heavy after all the drinking and lying down for a minute or two might help clear it.

"You really have a big bed" Mob yawned as Teru showed him to his bedroom.

Everything was white in color with a slight addition of grey there and there. It was designed after something Teru had seen in a hotel room he had stayed in. Simple things could really make a room look luxurious.

"Dive right in", Teruki smiled as he watched Mob bury his head into the fur he had lying on his covers.

The bed wasn't enough to fit two people comfortably, although it was a lot bigger than the usual single person bed. The mattress was soft like a cloud and the sheets and pillows were soft and fluffy. An ideal bed if you could say.

Teruki snuck right next to Mob, making himself comfortable in the bed just a little too small for the both of them. They ended up spooning to fit on the mattress comfortably.

"Have you always been this hard?" Mob mumbled from where he had his head pressed on Teru's chest, "It's uncomfortable."

"What do you mean 'hard'?" Teruki laughed, Mob almost sounded suggestive, "I've been working out I tell you. Those are muscles. That old friend of yours really knows how to torture."

Mob smirked, shyly running his hands over Teru's shirt to have a feel. Yes, you could scrub your clothes clean on those. So Teru had been visiting his former Club's President. No other person could make progress like this possible.

Teruki tried his best not to flinch or squirm away. The stomach was one of his weakest spots.

"Talk about yourself though", Teru smiled as he pulled Mob closer, "Your body isn't bad either. And how do you keep your skin so silky smooth all the time? It's the middle of winter. Mine is all dried up, and let's not even talk about my hair."

"You're being creepy again. Do you have a hair fetish or something?" Mob snorted, feeling the blond running his hands through Mob's raven locks. Mob had made sure to wash them as well as put on the conditioner Teru had recommended him. It better be smooth for all the work he did.

Shy hands roamed.

It was not sex. It was a step to getting to know each other better.

Both men had taken their shirts and pants off to give each other more space to explore. It was like an awkward dance neither one knew the right moves to. It was almost magical to the eye.

"Don't kiss me there", Mob moaned as Teruki kissed his neck once more. The blond was sure to leave a mark Mob would need to cover up before returning home. Reigen wasn't stupid. He knew that it wasn't a mosquito bite.

Mob had his hands on Teru's back, sliding over the muscles and spine, feeling each part individually.

"Then stop being so cute", Teruki mumbled, kissing Mob's lips this time. It was deep, but Mob let him, even joining in at one point.

Mob came out for air, "You have a scar."

Mob had felt the scars on Teru's body, making his job to map each and every one of them.

"I was a bit of a rebel in school, remember?" Teru smiled, "Kiss them better for me, sugar."

Mob did as told, giving each scar a number and a kiss. They came up with 29 in total.

The intimacy continued, slowing down as the clock neared midnight.

"Happy New Year, sugar", Teruki kissed Mob as he glanced the clock on the wall opposite to the bed. it was a couple minutes over midnight already but he didn't care.

They were now just lying on the bed, tangled in the sheets and enjoying the warmth the other's body gave off.

"Happy New Year", Mob smiled to the kiss.

Teru broke the chaste kiss and stretched his hand to fetch something from his nightstand drawer.

It was a small velvet box, red in color.

Mob recognized it. He had seen it several times throughout the years he had known Teruki, after all. He also knew what it contained.

A single silver ring. A perfect fit to Mob's left ring finger.

"W-Would you make me the happiest man alive this year and marry me? I'll make it my mission to make you happy" Teruki uncharacteristically stuttered as he presented the ring to Mob. Maybe he was afraid of getting rejected like all those other times.

"There's no need. I'm already the happiest man on Earth", Mob smiled as he watched the blond carefully slide the ring onto his finger.

Mob turned his hand to see the ring better. It was absolutely perfect.

"You like it? I bought the simplest one there was", Teru snuggled to Mob.

He knew that the man didn't want anything fancy the blond had had in mind. No diamonds and definitely not gold. But Teruki had finally added something of his own to the ring, a very small diamond embedded into the silver as well as an engraving with both their names on the inside as well as the date they had first met.

"Hm", Mob nodded, "We need to get you one too."

"I have one in mind. We can go get it together."

Mob smiled, watching the band glitter in the light given off by the fireworks going off outside the window.

Neither one was focused on the light display. All they could see were the other.

"Wait until Ritsu sees this. He'll have silver on your neck", Mob pecked Teru's cheek.

Teruki had forgot all about that. He let out a loud sigh as he lowered his head down onto Mob's chest, trying to hide from the reality.

"Can't we just get married in silence?" Teru mumbled.

"Don't worry. Reigen and Dimple will be happy for us", Mob pet Teru's head.

"Sorry for making you take care of my funeral."

Mob laughed quietly as he kissed Teruki once more, right on the lips, "I love you."

It was the first time Teruki had head those words from the man himself. He himself had made sure to tell Mob the same thing every day either by a text or a call if they weren't able to meet up in person. Hearing it from Mob made it all so real.

"I love you too."


End file.
